1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting information recorded on a recording media and to an information detection method for processing recording media. The present invention relates particularly to an apparatus and method for reading content recorded with magnetic ink on recording media such as checks and negotiable instruments, and printing to the recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal checks are commonly used in place of cash or credit cards to pay for purchases made at retail establishments. Personal checks are issued by financial institutions such as, banks, and are generally imprinted on one side with the account number of the user, a serial tracking number, routing codes, and other information. The validity or invalidity of a personal check can be confirmed by referring to this data.
MICR codes are classified as E13B or CMC7 codes based on differences in character shape, print quality and other standards, and the MICR printing position on the check is also standardized. Because the MICR codes are printed using a magnetic ink, the MICR codes can be converted to a current waveform by passing the check over the magnetic head magnetized by a magnet. Because the waveforms differ according to the character represented, the characters can be recognized by analyzing the current waveforms.
Apparatuses for reading these MICR codes have been commonly used for many years, and are known as magnetic ink character readers (also MICR). The MICR reads the imprinted MICR codes as a personal check is passed over the magnetic head. The magnetic head output is then interpreted and converted to character data, which is then output through an interface to the POS terminal controller.
When a store receives a check from a customer and the check is confirmed valid using the MICR, the check is then endorsed by printing check approval, the store name, store account number, and/or other information on the back of the check. Because this endorsement is commonly printed by a printer, the operator must remove the check from the MICR and set it into the printer. The check is then stored after being endorsed to complete personal check processing.
To process a personal check at a POS station in a retail establishment, the personal check must be passed through the MICR and then set into the printer, and the operator must therefore repeatedly set each personal check into plural devices installed at the POS station, i.e., the MICR and the printer. If the personal check is inserted to either device with the front and back of the check improperly positioned, MICR character recognition will fail or the endorsement will be printed to the wrong side of the check.
Furthermore, this process can be inherently confusing because the insertion direction and orientation of the check front and back differ, and the processing time per customer is inevitably increased.
To simplify this sequence of operations the inventor has previously developed a device for sequentially accomplishing MICR text reading and endorsement printing using a magnetic head and print head disposed to a single transportation path. This device is described and claimed in parent application Ser. No. 08/544,528. This device is described briefly below with reference to FIG. 31, a simplified side view of a data detection means for processing checks as the recording medium. As shown in FIG. 31 this data detection means comprises a print head 1105 and a magnetic head 1106. In this data detection means the opening 1107 to which the check is inserted is provided in the space 1104 at the front of the device, and the check is inserted horizontally from opening 1107.
Transport roller 1108 is disposed between opening 1107 and paper transport path 1110. When the leading edge of the check inserted from opening 1107 reaches the bottom of transport roller 1108, presser roller 1109 lifts to press the check against transport roller 1108. When a drive mechanism not shown in the figure then operates, transport roller 1108 rotates in the direction transporting the check into paper transport path 1110.
Magnetic head 1106 is disposed on the back side of paper transport path 1110. Transport roller 1112, which is driven by belt 1111 to rotate in synchronization with transport roller 1108, is disposed opposing magnetic head 1106 from the other side of paper transport path 1110 such that the check (recording medium) passes therebetween. When the leading edge of the check reaches magnetic head 1106, transport roller 1112 is moved against the check to press the check against magnetic head 1106 while continuing to transport the check through the paper transport path 1110. Magnetic head 106 is thus able to detect the magnetic ink in contact with the check, and can thus read the information printed using magnetic ink characters with good precision.
Paper transport path 1110 is formed curving gently upward with print head 1105 disposed at the top end of the path. Another transport roller 1113, which rotates synchronized to presser roller 1109 and transport roller 1112, is disposed between print head 1105 and magnetic head 1106. After the check is transported by presser roller 1109 and transport roller 1112 through the paper transport path 1110 and is read by magnetic head 1106, it is transported further upward by transport roller 1113. After the entire check is advanced to a vertical position, specific information is printed by the print head 1105, and the check is then ejected from opening 1114 at the top of the data detection means to complete check processing.
This type of recording media information detection apparatus is widely used because it enables checks to be processed without using separate reading and printing devices.
With the check transported by synchronously rotating transport rollers 1108, 1112, and 1113, however, there is no tension applied by the transport rollers to stretch and straighten the check. This means that the pressure applied by the transport roller 1112 to the check must be high in order to assure positive contact against magnetic head 1106 when the check is wrinkled or creased. Because of the high pressure required, the apparatus tends to become larger and more expensive because of the measures that must be taken to assure sufficient durability in the bearings of transport roller 1112 and the detection surface of magnetic head 1106.
Furthermore, when this type of information detection apparatus is used for check processing, the operator's eyes and hands must travel back and forth between space 1104 at the front of the apparatus and opening 1114 at the top of the apparatus. As a result, the inconvenience of check processing is not completely resolved.